sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Knight of the Wind
"Knight of the Wind" is the main theme of Sonic and the Black Knight, performed by Stevie Wonder and Miley Cyrus. It is included on the album Face to Faith. It also appears in the video games Sonic Generations and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U as a CD unlockable song. The song was performed by the new song performers John Legend and Ariana Grande (which replacing both Stevie Wonder and Miley Cyrus) in 2010. The song was written by Stevie Wonder, Stephen Schwartz, Carole Bayer Sager, Diane Warren and Steve Jablonsky. The song was produced by Walter Afanasieff, Mike Elizondo and Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds with the vocals produced by Ali Dee Theodore. Lyrics ::Whoaaa Whoaaaa Whoaaa Whoaaa Whoaaaa! ::Hey all (hey all) welcome to the greatest storm ::I know (I know) you have waited much too long ::And I (and I) I will be your shining star ::I'm here (I'm here) here to conquer near and far ::Like the sun (the sun) I run (I run) ::Into the heat of day ::Like a knight (a knight), I'll fight (I'll fight) ::Until the fight is won ::In a rage (a rage), I'll save (I'll save) ::Each and every, each and every, each and everyone ::Til this war is won'' ::And I live to rule by the sword ::Slashing through the ::Every inch of the power, the power in you ::As I sit, as I stand ::By the table I command ::My kingdom ::I'm the knight of the wind ::Whoaaa Whoaaaa Whoaaa Whoaaa Whoaaaa! ::Hey all, (hey all) welcome to the end, it's near ::I know (I know) ::I will bring you pain and fear ::On the ground (the ground), to the sky (the sky) ::Faced with you and I ::In a flash (a flash), I'm gone (I'm gone) ::Holding your crown high ::In a rage (a rage), I'll save (I'll save) ::Each and every, each and every, each and everyone ::'Til this war is won ::And I live to rule by the sword ::Slashing through the ::Every inch of the power, the power in you ::As I sit, as I stand ::By the table I command ::My kingdom ::I'm the knight of the wind ::The knight of the wind ::I'm the knight of the wind ::Our castle is a massive force ::A stronghold of power ::My armor stays unbreakable ::In battle every hour ::(Instrumental) ::Whoaaa Whoaaaa Whoaaa Whoaaa Whoaaaa! ::Like the sun (the sun ) I run (I run) ::Into the heat of day ::Like a knight (a knight), I'll fight (I'll fight) ::Until the fight is won ::In a rage (a rage), I save (I save) ::Each and every, each and every, each and everyone ::'Til this war is won ::And I live to rule by the sword ::Slashing through the ::Every inch of the power, the power in you ::As I sit and stand ::By the table I command ::My kingdom ::I'm the knight of the wind ::The knight of the wind Connection to Game *''Like a knight, I'll fight, until the fight is won'' - Sonic Sr or Sonic Jr's "never give up" attitude. *''And I live to rule by the sword'' - The sword-play factor in the game. *''As I sit and as I stand by the table I command my kingdom'' - Sonic being the one and true King Arthur. *''Hey all, welcome to the end, it's near'' - King Arthur's kingdom nearing its end. *''I know, I will bring you pain and fear'' - King Arthur summoning demons and becoming an evil tyrant or Merlina taking over of the kingdom. *''I'm the knight of the wind'' - The title first given to Sonic Sr or Sonic Jr by Percival. *''In a flash, I'm gone'' - Sonic Sr or Sonic Jr's speed. *''Holding your crown high'' - Sonic Sr or Sonic Jr assuming the role as the one and true King Arthur. *''I save each and every, each and every, each and everyone ''- Sonic Sr or Sonic Jr, as himself, saving each and every person. Trivia *When John Legend and Ariana Grande performed this song live at Summer of Sonic 2010 in London, they changed the lyrics "by the table I command" to "by the table she commands" to be more sensitive towards the British crowd. *Also, in the studio version, the line: "Here to conquer near and far" was changed into "Here to '''take you near and far". *There are several versions of this song that play throughout the game, but the full version is first heard during the credits after the completion of the Knight's Tale story. *Harry Gregson-Williams created an instrumental version of this song that can only be heard on the game's soundtrack. *An acoustic version was also created by Rupert Gregson-Williams (featured on the soundtrack as well), with a much slower and more mellow pace. Because of this, the song runs considerably longer, at 5:37. *Stevie Wonder and Miley Cyrus posted an exclusive concert of them performing Knight of the Wind on YouTube, taped at ABS studio in Tokyo, Japan, on 31 October 2008. Category:2007 songs Category:Stevie Wonder songs Category:Miley Cyrus songs Category:John Legend songs Category:Ariana Grande songs Category:Motown singles Category:Republic Records singles Category:Universal Records singles Category:Hollywood Records singles Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Songs written by Stevie Wonder Category:Songs written by Stephen Schwartz (composer) Category:Songs written by Carole Bayer Sager Category:Songs written by Diane Warren Category:Songs with music by Steve Jablonsky Category:Song recordings produced by Walter Afanasieff Category:Song recordings produced by Babyface (musician)